ABANDONO
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Estaba estirado en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, como si quisiera hacer un ángel de nieve líquida. Giré la cabeza a los lados y vi que me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, justo al lado de una concurrida calle de una ciudad que no conocía. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, y tenía los cristales de mis gafas tan llenos de agua que se caía por sus bordes...


**Terry Wolles presenta: ABANDONO**

**Un fanfic de DETECTIVE CONAN**

**Protagonizado por: CONAN EDOGAWA**

* * *

Lluvia, rayos, truenos. La noche era muy tormentosa y las calles parecían inundarse. Yo acababa de recuperar el conocimiento, y la cabeza me dolía a horrores. Abrí los ojos y descubrí que el cristal derecho de mis gafas estaba roto. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero me era imposible. El cuerpo me dolía como si un autobús me hubiera arrollado. Con mucho esfuerzo y sufrimiento, conseguí darme la vuelta y poner la cara mirando al oscuro cielo, que me empapaba la cara. Estaba estirado en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas, como si quisiera hacer un ángel de nieve líquida. Giré la cabeza a los lados y vi que me encontraba en un callejón oscuro, justo al lado de una concurrida calle de una ciudad que no conocía. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, y tenía los cristales de mis gafas tan llenos de agua que se caía por los bordes de las mismas. En ese momento, le di un vistazo a mi ropa. La llevaba, literalmente, echa un asco. Mi chaqueta azul con tirantes por dentro, mi pajarita roja, mis pantalones y mis zapatos especiales, aquellos que había creado mi buen amigo el profesor Agase, estaban llenos de suciedad de la calle, barro y completamente desgarrados. ¿Cómo había llegado a una situación como esa? ¿En qué momento mi vida dio un giro tan inesperado? Ni lo recordaba ni tampoco parecía que quisiera recordarlo. Entonces, vi como un rayo iluminaba por completo el cielo. Un pestañeo después, la oscuridad volvía a reinar y sólo cuatro segundos más tarde, el estallido de un trueno me dejaba casi sin respiración. Nunca antes un trueno me había pillado tan desprevenido. Mi cuerpo temblaba, necesitaba cobijarme. Por suerte, vi unos cartones que estaban resguardados al lado de un contenedor de basuras. Me arrastré como pude, cada movimiento que hacía era un auténtico suplicio. Al fin, conseguí llegar a la altura de los cartones. Eran unas cajas desmontadas sin usar, y llevaban el logotipo de un triángulo invertido, como si fuera un botón de "play" alargado. Al intentar colocar una de ellas al lado del contenedor como si fuera una almohada, noté un tacto frío en la zona del pecho. Estaba por dentro de mi camisa, así que metí la mano para ver que era aquello que me producía ese frío. Toqué con la punta de los dedos aquel objeto tan misterioso. Unos segundos después, lo saqué y vi que era un colgante. Una pieza de metal con cuatro barras "serradas" y con un corte en diagonal hacia el centro del colgante y, en la parte superior, una estrella también "serrada". Entonces lo recordé todo. El momento en que me compraron el colgante, la decisión que tomé tras haber hablado con Haibara, la discusión con Kogoro, las lágrimas de Ran, mi huida del hotel... Todo vino a mi cabeza tan deprisa que había imágenes que no podía procesar. En ese preciso instante, un fuerte dolor se afianzó en mi pecho, más concretamente en la zona de mi corazón. No era el mismo dolor que sentí cuando la APTX 4869 me transformó en Conan Edogawa, ni tampoco un dolor similar al que podría sentir alguien que sufre un ataque al corazón. Este dolor, era tan punzante que parecía haberse clavado en mi alma. Me incorporé con dificultad y apoyé mi cabeza en la pared. Entonces, con la mano derecha intentando "aguantar" mi corazón y sujetando el colgante con la mano izquierda, comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar por mis ojos, y aunque intentaba gritar para deshacerme de aquel insoportable dolor, las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar entre mis sollozos fueron las siguientes:

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuve que contarles la verdad?

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
